ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oboro (Fire Emblem)
How Oboro joined the Tourney Oboro's family once owned a well-known kimono shop that bore strong connections to the royal family of Hoshido. These connections proved to be fatal to her parents, as the political and economic influence that they gained caused them to attract the attention of Nohr, resulting in them being ambushed and killed by a Nohrian assassin when they were en route to Nohr on a business trip. Oboro survived by hiding in a cart, and she was thereafter taken in by relatives who worked directly for the Hoshidan nobility. Through this connection, Oboro eventually learned how to wield the Naginata, thereafter enlisting as a soldier in the Hoshidan army. Some time after her enlistment, Oboro was appointed as one of Prince Takumi's personal retainers. Her birthday is November 28th. After Hoshido and Nohr are united, Oboro's business started to boom at first. But when some decided to quit shopping at her kimono shop, Oboro became angry. Suddenly, a sorcerer named Kan-Ra appeared and offered her shop some hope. The fashion designer began to suspect something from her "new assistant". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her spear at her right side. After the announcer calls her name Oboro walks close to the camera, swings her spear to the left and spins it to her right, then holds it at her left side again saying "You wanna know if I'm ready for this?" then swings the spear down, then left, then right, then spins it above herself, swings it diagonally left, then positions it downward saying "I wanna know if you are!" Special Moves Desiring Battojutsu (Neutral) Oboro spins her spear above herself making a tornado that shreds enemies. Fashion Zanku (Side) Oboro swings her spear diagonally right, then left, then upward, then moves back and thrusts her spear forward. Graceful Hyakuyari (Up) Oboro vaults into the air and jabs her spear down rapidly, then comes down swinging her spear. Dressing Hangetsu (Down) Oboro spins her spear at her side, then above herself, then jumps into a sideways spin shredding enemies, then slams her spear down. Flashing Tatsumaki (Hyper Smash) Oboro announces "You are so lacking!" as she wildly swings her spear in front of her, juggling enemies, then spins it in a circular fashion forming a tornado, then imbues her spear with a wind elemental saying "You're gonna need stitches!" and swings it hard, sending enemies flying. Shoten Stitchup (Final Smash) Oboro announces "Out of the way!" and spins around cutting enemies with her spear rapidly, then stabs the ground, summoning spears to skewer enemies, then throws her spear up and catches it saying "Now's my chance!", then does a green energetic slash. Bonus Costume Oboro holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being her Spear Master costume. To unlock, one must clear Man the Meat Level 2 with Oboro. After the customer satisfaction gauge is full, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You just got Oboro's Spear Master costume! Now she needs to stitch you up!" Then, highlight Oboro and press Minus. Victory Animations #Oboro swings her spear to the lower right, then spin hops and thrusts her spear up, then stands straight swinging her spear right. She then dusts herself saying "Oh no. Did i really get it dirty already?" then spins and swings her spear before giggling. #Oboro spots a rip in her clothing and says "You tore my favorite battle attire... Unforgivable!!" then swings her spear to cut down her opponent with a Star KO cry. #Oboro vaults on her spear, then swings it three times, then pole dances on it saying "It's my duty as a Hoshidan soldier to fight with style." On-Screen Appearance Oboro walks through a room divider and says "I won't be going easy on you. And I make no apologies!" Trivia *Oboro's rival is a cursed sorcerer from Ancient Babylon with powerful dark magic, Kan-Ra. *Oboro shares her Japanese voice actress with Pyrrha. *Oboro shares her French voice actress with Tiana, Carmen Cortez, Shinobu Jacobs and Claudia Enfield. *Oboro shares her German voice actress with Haman Karn (in the Qubeley), Widowmaker, Eve Moneypenny Aayla Secura and O-Ren Ishii. *Oboro shares her Arabic voice actress with Lisbeth, Dana the Swan, Melody Pianissima and Kuvira. *Oboro shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Elsa, Dean Abigail Hardscrabble and Tolee. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen